Waiting
by Twi-kun
Summary: Eh, just Demyx waiting for someone. Can't tell you who, but take a wild guess. Please review, tell me how I can improve.
1. Mission

Demyx rolled over in bed, glancing up at the ceiling, then at the door. It was time to wait. He had stripped his shirt off moments ago, along with his long robe. He now lay in bed on top of the sheets in his tight black pants and black socks, shoes resting beside the bed.

He sighed; he hated waiting. Especially for his love to come back from a mission. Nothing was worse than knowing that it could be a minute or a day until the man returned. Heaving an even deeper sigh than before, Demyx rolled back over and lay on his chest now.

Running a hand through his spiked hair, he glanced over at the door again. Still nothing. No sign of movement. He was still alone in that dark room.

Growing bored, he began to kick his feet up in the air and back and forth, hoping to pass the time.

That failed, only being slightly fun for thirty seconds. He then moved onto something else. Demyx rose and stood on the bed, stretched, then plopped down on the bed on his rear and made his sitar appear. His back was to the door, hoping for a sweet surprise from behind.

His nimble fingers began stroking the chords and then began to play a song. It was the same song he was playing when his love came over to him first and gave him a rare, pure smile. Thinking of that moment made Demyx blush and his fingers to mess up. A rare, unusual noise was then produced.

Blushing further, Demyx opened his mouth in horror at the noise, it was horrendous. He then turned to face the door. Nobody stood there, the door remained closed. He turned back around and started to play his sitar again.

A half hour passed and Demyx gave up. He placed his sitar on the floor beside the bed and laid his head against the pillow, now dreaming of his love.

Asleep, Demyx didn't notice the door creak open.

Demyx smiled at a recognized smell and opened his eyes slightly. He smiled at the body next to him, an arm around him, a chest now serving as his pillow. He heard the man's faint snore and giggled to himself. Demyx apparently laughed a little to much, as it stirred the man asleep with him.

"Demyx?" the man said groggily.

"Yes, I'm here," he replied. Glad to be with the one he loved, the one that believed they just might have hearts.

* * *

Hehehe, you must decide who Demyx was waiting for! Mwahahaa! I know who I think it was. Yes, I do believe I do. :3 


	2. Music and Kisses

"Demyx."

The blonde continued bopping along, ignoring the world.

"Demyx," the man said louder.

The blonde simply smiled with his eyes shut and kept listening to his music through massive old headphones. The man watched him for a few minutes, unsure of what to do now. It would be rude to yell, as it would be to crush the CD player, as it would to lift up the headphones and interrupt the flow of music for the little Nobody.

Then an idea struck. Grinning to himself, the adult Nobody altered his direction to the blonde and stepped behind Demyx. He bent over and, grinning, licked the blonde's neck and planting a nip, then kissed it, feeling the blonde shudder at the feeling and hearing him moan.

Delicate but callused hands removed the headset and the eyes flickered open. He couldn't see who was behind him, but he knew just who it was.

"Back from Wonderland I presume?" came Demyx's soft voice reserved only for the man behind him.

"Mmhm," the man mumbled, kissing Demyx again. Removing his mouth from the neck, the man replied, "Even there, all I could think of was your music."

Angered by this remark, Demyx twirled around in his chair and glared at the man. "My music? My _music_? Not me, but my music? Do you realize that I am--"

The man stopped Demyx by now leaning closer and kissing him on the mouth. "Then make me remember you for you. Stop playing that damn sitar and start kissing."

Demyx blushed at this and pulled his headset, which was around his neck at this point up, and over his ears. He stuck his tongue out at the man and turned back around, pouting now, as he continued his CD. The man wouldn't stand for this though. He quickly stepped around Demyx as to now face the pouting blonde.

"Demyx," he sighed knowing it would be unheard thanks to music surging through the boy's brain.

Demyx simply smiled a grin of satisfaction and grabbed his CD player. He then rose to be closer to the man than expected, winked, and left.

That killed the man. Being rejected then smiled and winked at? Not going to happen. As Demyx turned his back, the man smirked and followed suit. He waited until Demyx was at the door… about to open it… now. The taller male shoved Demyx against the wall, flipped him over and kissed him again. This time harder. He knew that the blonde wasn't going to leave him.

This time, Demyx couldn't help but open up and contribute to the kiss. The man was so tempting, so attractive, he couldn't help himself. The taste of the man was as sweet as ever. Demyx could never resist him for long.

The door opened and Roxas walked in smiling. "Hey, Dem--" he started, stopping as he noticed the sight from the corner of his eyes. He immediately backed out and slammed the door.

The man smiled in success, as Demyx hadn't heard a thing.


End file.
